Mirror Mirror
by xEverlastingxEternalxLovex
Summary: "Why is my name written in red lipstick on Tawni's mirror?" he asked me. Takes place after season 1 episode 10. Short one-shot. Channy.


Just something that was on my mind after the episode so I thought I'd write it down.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I, xEverlastingxEternalxLovex, does not own swac or any characters from swac.

* * *

How could someone so small be so evil? I can't believe I got outsmarted by a nine year old-Dakota Condor no less. Luckily for me, I got away with taking Dakota to a 'club.' Walking to my dressing room, I couldn't get over the slight tingle on my hand that Chad had held earlier this evening, when the walls to the basement came crashing down. Sighing dreamily, I proceeded to sit down on Tawni's chair, in front of her mirror before shaking my head. No way, I hate that conceited, self-absorbed jerk. Though he did pretend to be my fan, Eric, the other day. I smiled at the memory. Glancing at the red lipstick on Tawni's dresser I picked it up and examined it, I wonder if Chad would like this on me? Again my thoughts drifted of to the heartthrob. Suddenly a snobby voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I know I'm awesome Monroe, but you don't have to think about me all the time" Chad smirked, leaning on the door frame.

Turning around, I blushed heavily, although I was technically thinking about him, didn't mean he had to know that. "I wasn't thinking about you" Although I glared at him, my voice got high when I usually lie or am in denial, stupid voice.

Chad smirked as he knew that. "Really, Sonny, really? Seems like you were, you had a dreamy look on your face" he proceeded to walk in the room.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was thinking about Zac Efron" I smiled, trying to deepen my voice.

The cocky smirk Chad held fell off his face as he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Don't bring my enemy into this Sonny, just admit that you were thinking about me"

"Fine" I smiled, he looked triumphed and a bit shocked that I would admit that, I quickly added, "I was thinking you were a jerk before thinking about how luscious Zac's hair was-is" I smiled laughing at his crestfallen face.

He looked at me and was just about to say something when his eyes strayed to Tawni's mirror. Rolling my eyes, I laughed. "Figures, you have to look at your stupid reflection in every mirror you see" I continued giggling but stopped abruptly when he just stared. He wasn't moving, not sorting his hair or smiling at his reflection, just staring. Slowly but surely, a smile formed on his face as he glanced at my hand.

"What?" I asked suspicious.

"Nothing, just wondering something…" he stepped closer to me.

"What?" I asked again.

"Why is my name written in red lipstick on Tawni's mirror?" he asked me. He stared at me quizzically before looking at my hand, "And why do you have red lipstick in your hand?" he added.

I quickly glanced at my hand and yep, I was holding the lipstick. Blushing I decided to tell him the truth well, most of it. "Well it's a funny story, Dakota, you know her, well she won a day at so Random and her charity was called Children Having A dream. When we found out who she really was, I told her that I learnt that the charity wasn't real. She told me that her dream was real. She got this lipstick, much to Tawni's displeasure and spelled out the initials, CHAD, she has a huge crush on you-" I started but got cut of my Chad.

"-Why are your stories never little, never funny and why are you holding the lipstick then?" he questioned, getting impatient.

"I wanted to see if the colour red would look good on me" I squeaked, my voice getting higher.

"What was the real reason?" Chad noticed my change of tone.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you" I crossed my arms.

"Why not? This has something to do with me, doesn't it" he smirked.

Blushing gave away my answer as he chuckled. "Don't feel bad Monroe, no girl can resist Chad Dylan Cooper" he pooped his collar.

Glaring I stood up and faced him "I hate how you're so full of yourself and think you're better than everyone else, I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper or CDC, I like Chad, you know the one who has those rare moments where you actually care" I ranted.

His smirked dropped. "I'm joking Monroe, jeez, lighten up will ya, I thought you'd be used to the teasing"

"I am, I just don't like it twenty-four-seven"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Go…" Chad didn't finish as I grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to mine. I just acted on impulse, the arguments get really heated, that must be what they call sexual frustration. Stupid Chad and his attractiveness and occasionally niceness.

The kiss started sweet and slow and I was surprised he even kissed me back. I felt him smile into the kiss and decided to pull him closer, finally getting to weave my hands through his golden locks. His hand held me tighter around my waist before one of his hands travelled up my back and through my hair, causing me to shiver in pleasure. Needing air we broke apart.

"So…are we good?" I asked breathless.

"Oh we are so good" he smiled before pulling me in for another kiss.

I quickly pulled away before adding "I knew you couldn't resist me. No one can resist the Sonny Monroe charm" I grinned.


End file.
